Liv Wants to Reconnect with her Brother
by Stuckfan
Summary: This story has evolved into a story of the twins and there life together.
1. Liv and Joey

Liv wants to reconnect with her brother

Liv POV

Liv has reunited with everyone in the family, except Joey. He and I really haven't clicked since I came back from hollywood. I hosted Parker's sleepover and Maddie and I just needed time together, but Joey. What to do about him. I miss the older of my two brothers, however he is just so weird. The clothes, the hair, the glasses, how do I connect with that?

Well I will just have to try, after all he is my brother and we are family. Now I just need a plan. What do teenage boys like? ummm food, games, oh shit! Girls, of course. I'll help him find a girl! I can do that. I am a romance machine. I start to leave my room, but stop in front of the mirror. Always need to make sure I look good and today I'm looking great. I'm wearing a sleeveless dress, with a low neckline, maybe a little too much cleavage, but the girls are looking good today. Dress fell to just above my knees and my boots are too cute.

Ok where is Joey? I find him in the kitchen eating something, What I don't know, and knowing him I don't want to know. "Oh, hi Liv," He says around a mouth full of food" What you up to today?"

I smile brightly and put my hand on my shoulder, "I finally figured out something we can do together!" I announce brightly

He looks at me confused, " I didn't know we were looking for something to do together"

"Joey, I feel like we haven't been that close since I came back, I wanted to do something so that we could be siblings again."

"awww, Liv that is so sweet, what did you have in mind? Chess, shopping for cat t shirts, or going to the renaissance fair?"

"ummm, No none of that. I love you bro, but not that much. I thought I could teach you how to get a girl"

Joey drops whatever it is he is eating and invades my personal space," I'm in, teach me oh great one. I am your student"

"Ok, first back up" I push him back. As my hand makes contact with his chest I'm surprise to find some muscle there. When did that happen? Whatever" Ok we need to fix your look"

I grab him by the arm and drag him to his room. He complains on the way, but doesn't really fight me. I march to his closet and open it up. "OH MY GOD!" I scream "How do you live like this?

Joey just looks at me, then his closet and shrugs. "Ok" I tell him " We have no hope here. We will go shopping later. Do you know how to talk to girls?"

He shakes his head no and I proceed to give him a lesson on talking to girls. This goes on for quite a while. He is frustrating and annoying, but he starts to get it. I, of course, am an amazing teacher.

"But all this won't help when I don't even know how to kiss a girl" he interrupts

I stop and look at him, "Kissing is easy. You will learn when you find the right girl." He looks back at me with such sad puppy eyes.

"ahhh ok, I will teach you to kiss, but this is only an actor teaching you how to do a scene ok?" I tell him

He nods and agrees to my terms

Maddie POV

I was outside playing basketball, once finished I took a shower. After wrapping myself in a towel, I head back to my room. On my way there I hear Liv yell "OH MY GOD" coming from Joey's room. I rush over to see what is wrong when I realize what is happening. Liv has finally seen Joey's closet. I laugh to myself and go back to my room.

Once there I get dressed in some comfortable clothes and start to head downstairs, when I hear voices comming from Joey's room I'm surprised. What is going on there? I quietly open the door just in time to see Joey kissing Liv. WHAT THE HELL?!

Liv breaks the kiss and proceeds to give him pointers on how to improve, then they start kissing again. So somehow Liv lost a bet or something because Joey...brother...kissing. Nothing makes sense. As I stand there watching I realize something else. I should have left by now. But I can't it is like I'm stuck and I must see what happens next.

The kissing keeps going for a while and I swear I'm starting to see more than just kissing lessons. Liv's breathing is speeding up and Joey has something growing in his pants. Yes I know what it is, but I can't quite believe it would be big enough to see right now. What really worries me is the wetness in my panties right now.

What is turning me on? I'm I a freak who likes watching my siblings kiss each other, or do I wish it was me. I can't lie to myself, who hasn't thought about Liv naked. We have the same body, but I know she is hotter than me and Joey, well believe it or not, under all those cat t shirts is a hard body. All the running he does to get away from bullies and gotten him in shape. I know because I once walked in on him while he was taking a shower.

What are they doing now?

Joey POV

I can't believe this is happening. Making out with a hollywood star. Making out with my own sister, and they are the same person. Liv hasn't stopped me in a while and we are just full on making out. I can feel my dick getting hard. Liv is breathing heavily. I wonder if I can move my hands around a bit. Right now they are on her hips, I start moving my right hand up and down her back. Feeling the contours of her back, and wondering what kinda bra she is wearing. Her hands start to run all over my chest and I take that as permission to move my left hand south.

As I start to grab her ass, Liv takes a deep breath in surprise, but doesn't stop me. Damn she has a nice ass. I hear a noise comming from my door. I discreetly look over and see Maddie spying on us. I wonder how long she has been there? But then I notice on of her hands buried in her shorts and what little softness I had in my cock is gone. Maddie is touching herself watch us! That is so hot!

I don't want Maddie to notice that I have noticed, so I stop looking at her and focus on the task at hand. Getting my hand to Liv's tit. Can it be done? I'm about to find out. The hand that has been running all up and down Liv's back starts to move side to side at chest level. Liv, meanwhile has started moving her hand further south, almost touching the tip of my penis. I hope she touches it. Someone other than me touching it would be great.

It seems like the second my hand brushes her tit, her hand skims over the tip of my cock. I am so ready for this. I moan just a little to encourage her. It works and she fully grabs my member. I get a handful of breast in return. Her clothes are in the way but I think that will be changing soon. "Oh Liv, this...is ...good"

Liv seems to come out of it for a second,"Ok Joey, this never leaves this room Understand" she commands me

"Yes" I answer and my reward is her unbuckling my pants and pulling my cock out.

"Wow, Joey bigger than I thought" she drops to her knees and proceeds to suck my cock. It is clear she has done this before. Her tounge plays with my shaft as she bobs up and down.

I don't think I am going to last long, being that this is my first blowjob. "Fuck Liv, you are good at that." She looks up at me and winks. That's it I can't hold it" AHHH" I groan as I shoot my load into her mouth. Liv, being an expert, takes the whole load and swallows.

"Oh Liv, that felt great. Can I do something for you?" I ask honestly. I want this to be as good for her as for me. Maybe it won't be a one time thing.

She smiles in surprise, "Well I guess I should be teaching you how to please a girl also" She hops up and lifts her dress off her body. She is standing there in a matching set of purple underwear.

"You look incredible Liv."

Liv presents herself to me, "Thank you, Joey, but I bet you want to see more"

I shake my head up and down wildly. She laughs as she reaches behind her undoes her bra. When her tits are revealed I almost cum again. They are perfect, perfect size, perfect nipples, and perfect color. It should be illegal how good they look. Liv lowers her panties to the floor and steps out of them. Shaved, I would have guessed. My first real life pussy and it belongs to Liv.

I can't help but glance at the door to see if Maddie is still there. She is and her pants are on the floor also. She is furiously playing with herself. I can't really see everything I want, but knowing she is still there really turns me on.

Liv lays down on the bed and gives me a lesson on eating pussy. As she does I explore those perfect tits with my hands. They are everything I have always wanted from tits. "Oh yes, yes, yes! Joey you are a fast learner!" Liv screams.

My tongue explores everything Liv has to offer. Her pussy taste great, and she is so wet. I would do this everyday if she lets me.

Liv POV

Damn! that boy learns quick. Most hollywood boys won't eat pussy. Oh they'll fuck it, but not eat it. If I wanted my pussy eaten I would usually find another girl to help me. Of course I would return the favor, but that is another story.

Maddie isn't really hiding the spying anymore, but I pretend I don't see her. Let her think she is getting away with something. Really I had no idea she was such a slut. Hot really. I'll have to do something about the one day. But Joey, who knew he would be so good. Should I let him fuck me, or stop where we are? Popping his cherry isn't something he should do with his sister, but it would be better than my first time. Fuckin director wanted some underage pussy and he knew I would do anything to get the part.

I would be better for him, fuck it. I'm down if he is. "Joey?"

He looks up from between my legs. "Yes"

I look him in the eye and ask," Do you want me?"

"Yes"

One simple word and our worlds change. He climbs up on top of me and lines his cock up with me. I reach between us and guide him into me. I hope Maddie is still watching. As he enters I feel good. I've been fucked before, but this is different. We are family, there is love here. Even if I shouldn't be, I love Joey more in this moment.

He starts to speed up, and I moan loudly. "That's it Joey. Give it to me" I reach out and smack that ass, causing him to pound into me. Oh that was nice, I smack him again.

"Liv, you are so sexy. Thank you for this" he whispers in my ear

Maddie POV

Holy shit, they are fucking! This has taken such a turn. Not that I have a leg to stand on. I have came so many times, I lost count. I have had to switch hands twice. My shorts and panties lay at my feet. And I am still so turned on. I want to join them, but can't. They will kill me if they knew I was watching. Once I thought I saw Liv look over, but that was just my fear.

Liv and Joey switch positions. Liv is bent over and Joey is standing behind her pounding her hard. That's it I'm jealous. Holy shit I'm jealous of my brother and sister fucking. I'm a pervert...and I don't care.

Liv is screaming now, they are not even hiding this. Well I'm the only one home. Maybe they want me there? Shut up Maddie, they don't know you are here. Just enjoy the show.

"Liv I'm going to cum, what do I do?"

"Cum wherever you want, I'm on the pill"

I watch as Joey speeds up and I do to. Maybe I can cum one more time. I rub my clit, faster, faster. Oh yes and right as I cum so does Liv and Joey. I look up and our eyes lock. Liv and me. Well there goes that, but then she winks and turns around and kisses Joey. I'm not sure what is going to happen next, but I gather my stuff and head to my room.


	2. Liv and Maddie

(story takes place minutes after chapter 1)

Maddie Pov

Liv walks into our room a few minutes later. She didn't even bother to fully dress. only wearing her panties and a top. She walks straight over to her bed and flops down." Oh Maddie, what did I...we just do?"

"I don't know Liv. You did just fuck Joey and since I know you saw me, I masturbated watching you both."

"I was only going to teach him how to talk to girls then one thing led to another and we were fucking." she tells me while sitting up" You want to know the most messed up part?"

"What"

"I liked it. I mean I really liked it. You know all the hollywood guys I fucked and not of them got me to cum like that. I mean our brother is like a stud in the sack!"

"Liv, what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know Maddie, oh and how did you end up in the hall like that"

I spend the next bit explaining myself and how I end up watching them fuck while I touched myself. Liv just sits there, smiles and nods and then ask" You wanted to join didn't you"

I nod yes. Liv jumps up and give me a hug on my bed. "I'm so glad I'm not the only pervert in the house"

"Hey, a little harsh" I swat her lightly

"Oh Maddie, it isn't judgement. It's excitement. We are going to have so much more fun now"

I look at her and smirk. So Liv likes sex. Well so do I so, she is right this is going to be fun. So I lean over and kiss her.

Liv POV

When Maddie leaned over and kissed me I knew everything was going to be great. No more hiding this side of me. I wrapped my arms around her and kiss back hard. Maddie is wearing way too much, I reach for the hem of her shirt, but she stops me. " Nope, let me" Her shirt is gone and with no bra I get to see the subtle differences between our bodies.

I do yoga and eat right, I take care of my body. I have an amazing body, but Maddie. She eats whatever she wants but she works out all the time. I can tell, her body is tone and tight. Her tits, wow! I want them, I want her. So many nights I spent hoping for this. I reach out and touch her. Lightly at first, I want to savor this moment. My thumb traces her nipple; Maddie leans into it and I smile. She wants more, but I want this to last. We have forever to fuck. I want to make love to my sister.

"Maddie, you are so beautiful. " I tell her

She starts to make a smart ass comment, but something stops her. She looks down shyly and say," Thank you" I lift her head to force her to look at me. "Your welcome. Now let me show you"

I kiss her lightly on the lips, neck, collarbone, I work my way down to breast. As I make contact Maddie melts into me. Her hands start to explore my body as I use my tongue to lick her nipples. Seeing I'm wearing so little it doesn't take long for Maddie to undress me, all while I use my lips and fingers to explore hers. I reach her shorts and unbutton them. As they fall my fingers reach inside her soaking panties. "Oh Liv, I have wanted this for so long"

I keep playing with her as she starts to kiss my body. I'm getting so wet, feeling her light kisses as they run across my body. A tightness forms in my stomach. I may have been fucking Joey not 20 minutes ago, but this, this is more than just sex. We both may have a very horny side and enjoy the physical side of sex. But this, this is love. I will always be there for her and her for me.

We spent the next 30 minutes learning the differences between us. I love Maddie's body. Her nipples get so hard when she is turned on. Pussy wet, ok that is not so different from me, but she has a unique smell and taste. Almost like peaches. So far we have just been playing and learning, but I think the time has come. I want to make Maddie feel great. I gently push her down on the bed and lay her down. I get between her legs and look up at her. " Don't be afraid to let me know what you want. Ok"

Maddie POV

As Liv pushes me back, I can't help but get excited. We have spent a while getting to know each other's body. Liv is so warm and soft in all the right places. She does a lot to take care of herself and it shows, and her taste, what is that? Not quite strawberries not quite watermelon. Whatever, it is sweet and I can't get enough. I wonder how often Liv will let me taste her now that we have taken this step. Yes, I know, she just fucked Joey now that long ago, but what we are doing is different. This will change everything. Yes, I'm a horny little bitch and so is she, but this, what we are doing right now, is love.

"Don't be afraid to let me know what you want. Ok" Liv says right before she starts to go at it.

WHOA! This is different, Liv wants to make me cum. Well I would say this is going to work. Liv is hitting all the right spots at all the right times. "FUCK... Liv...Yes..." is all I can really get out. I thought Liv was eating me out when we were exploring, I was wrong. She was holding back. Damn Liv. I start pushing back against her. She stops for a second and looks up at me. I see my juices dripping down her chin as she says," Oh Maddie, this is heaven" I don't even get a chance to respond before she dives right back in.

It is like my body is on fire. Liv is a God. I don't even think, I can't think. All that I am is this moment, this time. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, I have no clue how much time has passed. When I come to my senses I am in Liv's arms and she is holding me. "What is going on?" I ask.

Liv squezzes my hand and fills me in. I guess I came so hard I passed out. I didn't even know that could happen. I'm so embarrassed. "No, no, no, Maddie. Don't be" Liv says reading my thoughts or just my body language. I dump my head into my hands. Liv kisses my neck. I lean into her, and moan. Not a pleasure moan, more embarrassed.

"Maddie, I love you. You never have to hid from me. You and I we are forever."

I think for second, I turn around and kiss her. "I love you too Liv. Forever"

Liv Pov

" I love you too, Liv. Forever"

Maddie is feeling better. I'll admit when she passed out I panicked for a bit, but she was breathing and I just knew she would wake up shortly. My faith was rewarded a few seconds later when she awoke in my arms. I could get use to that part. Maddie is moving now, she swings her leg over mine. Facing me, she smile right before she kisses me. Her kisses trail down my body, where she takes her time with my tits. I relax and enjoy the attention she is giving me. I encourage her where needed and let her take the lead where she can. I know she doesn't have my experience.

I have been have having sex since the day after I left for hollywood. Maddie, as far as I know, has only had sex a few times with Diggie and never with a girl. I look forward to teaching her everything I know, but I must let her take this at her pace. Not that I'm complaining, she is giving my girls her best. "Maddie, that feels great"

Maddie looks up and smiles. Then she kisses both nipples before making her way further down. I smile as she starts to kiss me down there. I love every second. I may have had my pussy eaten by many people, but Maddie has been the only one to do it with such care and concern for me. I moan and love her all the more for it. I play with my nipples while she takes care of me. "Oh Maddie, right there, yes...oh yes"

As I cum, I can't help but close my legs around her head. I guess Maddie just takes it as a challenge and really digs in, so to speak. As I calm down, I release her head and she looks up at me with a dazed expression. I laugh as I grab her and pull her close. I kiss her hard and tell her " This is just the begining. I love you Mads"

"I love you too" she answers


	3. Liv, Maddie, Holden, Diggie

Liv POV

Maddie and I spent every night in bed together. By day, we are just best friends and twins. But at night...sex Maniacs. We know each other's turn ons, where to kiss, how to lick everything lovers should know. But we also know that this can't laugh. Maddie has Diggie and I have Holden. Besides as good as my sister's pussy is I need cock as well.

Maddie walks in, interrupting my thoughts. " Liv I have a thought" she starts. I sit up and give her my attention. " Yes, Maddie"

"I want to expand our lovemaking."

I look at her waiting," and?"

"I want us to have a foursome with Holden and Biggie" she blurts out. I don't think I could have been more shocked. I expected something like, lets watch porn or anal. But everyone fucking everyone else's boyfriends. Never expected this

"Where is this coming from?" I ask

"I was fucking Diggie and I started a bit or role play. I pretend to be you. Well that really started to get him off. He fucked me so hard. It was great. Afterward we started talking, and he confessed to fantasizing about both of us. I told him I think about Holden and you sometimes. Well one thing led to another, and we fucked again as you and Holden."

"Wow, Maddie that's quite a story"

"Your mad"

"No, not mad. Surprised a little turned on, but not mad."

Maddie breathes a sigh of relief. I tell her how I will need to think and maybe talk things over with Holden. She agrees and kisses me as thanks. Of course that kissing leads to more, and we are both in sexual heaven.

Maddie POV

A few days later, I'm naked in Diggies arms. We just finished making love after his latest basketball win. "You are so beautiful, Maddie" he says as he caresses my breast. Gently playing with a nipple. Nothing to sexual, just two lovers basting in the afterglow. "Thank you" I reply

He holds me while we chat about nothing for a while. Then I give him the news. "So Liv finally talked to Holden."

"And you are telling me this now... must be bad news"

"No" I tell him" Not bad, but he is going to think about it. He has some questions."

"Such as?"

"He wants to know if you and him are expected to do anything to each other? If there will be any double penetration of one or both Liv and me? Stuff like that"

"Well I'm not into guys, but I'm willing to do DP if Liv or you are." he answers honestly

Our relationship is always honest, that why I love him so much. He knows all about Liv and I's nightly encounters. He knows all my secrets. "I'll admit I thought about two dicks before, seems fair since you might be getting two pussies." I tease him

"True, so do you want two dicks in one hole or one in each?"

I think for a little bit" I think both eventually... both one in each to start. Which one you want?"

"Both" he laughs an answer

"You already get both, which one you want to share me with?"

"Pussy"

"Ok honey" we chat for a while more before it is time for me to get home.

Liv POV

Holden just got through coming in my ass, he loves fucking my ass. I'm in the bathroom cleaning myself off, while he changes the sheets. We always make a mess. "So have you thought anymore about the foursome" I call out

"Yes, Liv I have. I'm glad Diggie doesn't want to do stuff with me and I kinda hope to fuck Maddie's ass"

"You are an ass man. Remember she wants two dicks at the same time, you do get the ass though, you ok with that" I say as I walk back into the room, still nude and comfortable.

"So when are we going to do this?" he asks

"We were thinking this weekend. Mom, Dad, Joey and Parker are going to that science thing. We should have the place to ourselves."

"Works for me"

I hug him tight and thank him, this may have been Maddie's idea, but I've been looking forward to it as well. I think it will be fun to fuck Diggie while Holden fucks my sister.

-Later that night-

"Well the boys are in, you excited Maddie?" I ask as I wipe her cum from my face.

She looks down at me with smokey eyes," Yes LIv, but no one will eat me out as well as you do"

I climb on top of her and give her a kiss " Thank you, but Holden may surprise you. He loves eating pussy almost as much as he loves to fuck ass."

Maddie laughs, and we make out for a bit before going to sleep. Tomorrow starts a very long and sex filled weekend. No need to wear ourselves out now.

Maddie POV

Diggie, Holden, Liv, and I are all standing in the school hallway chatting before class starts. "So Biggie, you look forward to getting a piece of this" Liv teases him by shaking her ass.

Diggie does check it out and smiles. Holden is looking at me and I like the attention. "Holden, you like what you see?" I stick my chest out slightly

He nods yes, then looks around to make sure no one is noticing the weird by play. We remind the boys to come over at 7 pm and be ready for a full night. Everyone agrees and we go to class. I follow Liv down the hall, after looking around first I smack her ass and tell her" Biggie is going to give it to you tonight. I challenged him to make you cum before Holden makes me cum"

"Tease" she replies as she walks into her class and I go to mine

-7pm-

Liv and I are in our sexiest sets of lingerie. I'm in a deep red number that goes great with the lipstick Liv let me use. Liv is in a bright pink set that I swear she matched with her pussy. Liv always has to have matching sets. The door bell rings and I answer the door. Both of the boys are there, I hurry them inside then stand next Liv, so they can enjoy the view.

Diggie is trying to look at us both and failing, Holden is just looking at me. He wants this more than I knew. Liv walks up to Biggie and gives him a hug, taking my cue from her I do the same with Holden. When his arms goes around me his hands land on my ass. Wow wasting no time this one. He gives them a squeeze when he sees I'm ok with it. Liv has already taken Diggie to the couch, where they are making out. I drag Holden to the other side of the couch and straddle him. His hands reattach to my ass as I kiss him.

Holden and I make out while Liv and Diggie do the same. Diggie is feeling Liv up and her hand is down his pants. Damn I keep falling behind. I strip Holden's shirt off followed closely by his pants. I kiss his chest and start to work my way down. I know that he has a decent size cock. Liv has told me everything to expect as I have done for her. When I kiss my way down I pull his cock out. Six inches, hard and long, and waiting for me. I kiss the end lightly" Oh Maddie, you look sexy doing that. " I look up and wink at him as I open wide and suck on him.

Liv POV

I look over in time to see Maddie start to suck on Holden's cock. Looks like they are having fun. I think we should do the same. I unhook my bra and Diggie's mouth is attached to my nipple before it hits the ground. Maddie said he was a tit guy. I undo his pants, and he help me get him out of them. I also get his shirt off, then reach for that cock I was playing with earlier. Diggie is just a smidgen smaller, but he has width that Holden doesn't have. I can't wait to feel it but for now I need to show him what my talented mouth can do. I join my sister on my knees and start to suck him off.

"Oh Liv, that feels great" I feel Maddie's hand give me a squeeze. She is really going at it with Holden, I squeeze back and join her rhythm. We are both giving these blowjobs all we got. We both want the boys to know that we will give it our all. I feel Diggie's hand on the back of my head as he starts to push my head down on his dick. Luckily I mastered my gag reflex back in Hollywood. Producers love their underage girls.

I feel like I'm about to make Diggie cum, when I'm abruptly pulled off of him and damn near thrown on the couch in his place. I feel my panties striped off and, before I can catch my breath, his tongue is on my clit. " FUCK Diggie" I yell " Eat that pussy" Holden reaches out and plays with my tits as Maddie starts to lick his balls.

Holden POV

Fuck I'm playing with my girlfriend's tits as her sister is licking my balls. How did I get so lucky. Maddie stands up, I watch her take her bra and panties off then straddle me. The soaking wet pussy is rubbing up against my cock. She grinds me slowly as she leans over and kisses Liv. Twin sisters who fuck each other, there are pornos that are not as good as this. I wonder if they will let us make a video before the weekend it out.

I place one hand on her tit while the other grabs her ass. I can't wait to fuck that ass. Maddie's working out has given her a great ass. "Fuck Maddie, stop teasing me" I plead with her. She looks at me and smiles brightly. "Sometimes teasing makes it better" she says as she lifts up slightly and sits on my cock. Fuck her pussy feels good. You would think it would feel like Liv's but it doesn't. Maddie's pussy is different. She rides my cock slowly. I have both hands on her ass now. I look over and Diggie has climbed on top oh Liv. His cock inside my girlfriend like mine is in his. Only he is pounding her pussy hard. Liv is screaming loudly and enjoying his cock.

I should be a bit jealous, but I'm not. I'm secure in our relationship, in us. Why wouldn't I be I'm right next to her fucking her twin sister. Or right now she is fucking me. I look back at Maddie and pull her down for a kiss. I love her mouth on mine. She is a great kisser. Maybe better than Liv, or just different either way great. I place my hands on her hips and guide her to speed up. I want to watch her tits bounce as she fucks me. As Maddie speeds up I feel Liv's hand grab mine. We are both getting fucked at the same time, but our love for each other is still strong. I can't believe fucking my girlfriends twin sister is bringing us closer together.

Diggie POV

I still haven't made Liv cum yet, and Maddie is starting to speed up fucking Holden. She might just cum any second. I am giving Liv everything I got right now. She is loving it, but so far no cum. I need to figure out what makes Liv click. I slow down and get close to her. " Liv, I want to make this great for you. What do you want me to do for you?" she looks at me "I know about your bet, to be honest I've been fighting cumming. I love my sister"

"That's all I needed to know" I pull out of her and flip her over. If she has been fighting it, she won't be able to fight this. I plunge my cock in her pussy from behind. Everyone knows girls climax faster from behind. "Fight this" I tell her as I pound her. "FUCK" she screams

Maddie looks over and sees what is happening, she knows she is about to lose our bet. She tries to speed up, but she can't cum on command and Holden doesn't know what she needs. As Liv cums all over my cock I look to Maddie and smile. She sticks her tongue out but nods her agreement that I won. Winner get to pick the next partner we both fuck. I'm going to pick Andie. That girl, I bet she is a good fuck. My thoughts are interrupted as Maddie cums a few seconds later. I watch her face as she climaxes on Holden's cock. So beautiful. I lean over and kiss her once she has caught her breath.

We all disengage from our partners and take a breather. Liv and Maddie next to each other, I'm next to Maddie and Holden next to Liv. We talk about what we liked and didn't' like and what we want to do next. I know Holden wants to fuck Maddie's ass and Maddie wants two dicks. We discuss the how's and where's once everything is settled we get started.

Maddie POV

This is it, we are going to fulfill one of my fantasies. I'm about to get two dicks at once. I don't know how many other girls have these thoughts, but I do. I have thought about it for years now. I know Liv was getting sex over there in Hollywood. We have talked about it a lot. She hates her virginity was taken by some 40 year old guy her first week there. But now she gets to choose who she loves and I'm one of them.

I lean over and kiss her hard. I want her to know how much she means to me. I feel Diggie playing with my tits as Holden play with my clit. Everyone is focused on me. This is great. "Oh guys, this is so great." Holden moves south and starts to play with my asshole. I push into it, letting him know I'm down. Liv is kissing my neck as she moves down to my tits and Diggie takes Holden's place on my pussy. He starts to finger me. Everyone wants me to be really ready for this.

I enjoy everything for quite a while, before I tell Biggie to lay down. I get on top of him while Holden gets behind me. Liv gets her pussy to Diggie's mouth. I sit on his cock, and then Holden penetrates my ass. "OH SHIT" I yell" Slowly boys" They both wait til I'm ready, and once I'm ready Holden starts to fuck me slowly. Diggie joins in and now I have one cock entering and exiting me at all times. Once the rhythm is set, Diggie starts to eat my sister out. "Oh Diggie eat me, while you fuck my sister" she moans

Meanwhile I'm about to cum, and they have only been fucking me for a few minutes. " Fuck boys, keep going" I command. They both speed up and keep pace with each other. Liv reaches out and pinches my nipples as they fuck me. Damn this is better than anything I thought it would be. I am in heaven.

Liv POV

Watching my sister get DP'ed is so hot. She is taking them both like the champ she is. I'm so happy she is getting what she wants. Her face is twisted in pleasure and I watch loving it. I kiss her quickly and caress her face. She looks at me and smiles. We love each other so much.

She cums seconds later, but the boys don't stop. I told them they can not stop until she cums at least twice. Maddie looks at me, when they don't stop, a bit panicked. I assure her that she will love this. Cumming twice back-to-back is so good. The boys are really getting good at this. They are pumping her hard. She is taking it well. I remember my first double team. I didn't really have much of a choice, if the show was going get a second season the higher ups wanted to know how far we would go to keep the show going. So all us female stars did what we had to do. Including taking two dicks at once. Maddie is the only one who knows.

Now watching her, it helps with my bad memories. Maybe I'll try it out. Replace the bad with some good. Maddie's cums again and I guess the boys were holding back, because they both shoot their loads into her seconds later. Watching the cum leak out of her as she goes to the bathroom to clean up, sexy as fuck. The boys use their shirt to clean themselves off.

We talk for a while, Maddie talks about how much she enjoyed them both. Holden liked it also, he could feel Biggie cock even when in her ass. Diggie liked watching Maddie's face, he could tell that Maddie was loving every second. I decide to share my Hollywood story and my plan to replace the good with the bad. Everyone is supportive and wonderful. I kiss them all, and we settle one who does what.

Holden sits on the couch and I sit on his cock with my ass. Diggie comes and lines his cock up with my cunt. I let him know when I'm ready, and he joins in. Maddie is sitting in the chair watching and playing with herself. I wanted her to join in, but he watching is enough for now.

Maddie POV

I'm so proud of my sister, sharing that horrible story with the boys and looking for some closure. And the guys, wow so supportive and loving. I'm going to marry Diggie someday, on this alone. Watching Liv get fucked is hot. I like watching all their faces.

I play with my pussy as I watch. Damn I wonder if I looked this good getting fucked. I pinch my nipples and cum once again.

Diggie POV

I look over just in time to see Maddie cum again. Damn that is hot. I look up at Liv as we are pumping our cocks into her. She loves it, and I'm so happy to be helping her with the past. I hope we can be there for her in the years to come. Because I'm going to marry Maddie one day. Besides having a sister-in-law that I can fuck every now and then. That should be fun.

Holden seems to be having a great time, Liv riding his cock like that. I heard he likes anal, but he really seems to love it. Good for him. I just love making girls cum. I can't get off unless I know whoever I'm with has come. I'm weird like that I guess.

We are really going at it when Liv cums. I love the feeling of a pussy coming. So sexy. Holden's cums in her ass seconds later, I dont' need to cum, so I pull out so that Liv and get cleaned up. Maddie beckons me over. I go to her and kiss her, she pulls me down and grabs my cock and guides it into her. "Fuck me" she says as I feel her pussy around my cock.

I grab her hips and really get in there, she screams in joy and goes with it. As I'm fucking her, Liv comes back and joins Holden. They watch us for a bit before making out. Pretty soon Holden is eating her pussy. Liv looks so happy, I'm happy for them. Maddie is getting close. I can tell, as she cums I join her. Our fluids are mixing together. I love it when we cum together.

Maddie POV

Damn, I love it when we cum together. Tonight has been great. We still have the rest of the weekend. So I suggest that we all take our shower and call it a night. Of course the showers are two at a time. Diggie and I talk about the day as we wait for them to finish their shower. They take so long I'm sure they fucked again. I don't mind waiting. They come out looking happy and content. I give Liv a kiss and we take our shower.

We enter the room, and they are making out lightly on her bed. They stop and greet us. No one has bother with any clothes. I love how comfortable we are with each other. We spend the next hour or so talking and going over our favorite parts of the night. The things we want to do tomorrow. We eventually go to sleep content that tomorrow is going to be perfect.


End file.
